


Hypocrite

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Leia is Poe's mom and no one will be able to convince me otherwise, M/M, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI, Tag to the Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Poe is a hypocrite. General Organa had told him the exact same thing he was telling Finn, and he completely ignored her. But when he sees Finn, hurtling towards that canon in his rust bucket of a ship, he's in the General's place. He's the one screaming at Finn to turn back, turn back, turn back. And Finn? He didn't. He did exactly what Poe had.





	Hypocrite

Poe is a hypocrite. He knows that, and he doesn't really care in the moment. General Organa had told him the exact same thing he was telling Finn - stop. Come back. And he completely ignored her, high on adrenaline, wanting to destroy that ship more than anything in the world. He ignored her and thought he'd done nothing wrong. But when he sees Finn, hurtling towards that canon in his rust bucket of a ship, he's in the General's place. He's the one screaming at Finn to turn back, turn back, turn back. Finn will surely die if he keeps going. He'll destroy the canon, but he'll destroy himself, too. And Poe isn't ready for that. Finn completed his mission. Finn completed him. He couldn't lose Finn. So, he screamed at him to turn back. And Finn? He didn't. He did exactly what Poe had, ripped off his earpiece and forced the rust bucket forward faster than it should ever go.

And Poe can do absolutely nothing about it. 

He's screaming himself hoarse, screaming louder than he ever had, like maybe the power of his voice itself could turn Finn around. He spares a single desperate thought to the General and he thinks if he survives this, he'll apologize for every time he's ignored her orders in favor of a reckless plan of his own. 

Poe wants to look away. He wants to badly to look away so he doesn't have to see Finn die, but he can't. He can't stop watching. His heart curls in on itself, tightens and tightens impossibly more. They've lost so many people recently, too many people. Far too many. But he never thinks that Finn would be one of them. He's a trooper! He's a trooper who escaped! He foolishly thinks that Finn is invincible, and that he is, too. 

But he isn't. Neither of them are. 

Finn hurtles closer and closer, and Poe finally closes his eyes. 

There's a massive crash as the door is cracked wide open. Poe opens his eyes and drags his ship upward, wheeling back around. As he heads towards the shell of a base, he sees just beside the canon the wreckage of two ships. 

Poe doesn't allow himself to think that maybe Finn is alive because he doesn't allow himself to think anything. All he knows is that they need to get out of there. Maybe the rebellion will survive if they survive. Someone has to survive. 

But then... There he is. There's Finn, and he's dragging Rose behind him and yelling for someone to help her. Poe restrains himself, waits and watches, waits until they've carried Rose away and Finn starts looking around. Their eyes meet and Finn's boots are kicking up salt and dust and Poe's are, too. They're running towards each other, and when they finally crash together... The breath is taken out of Poe's chest in the best possible way and he resolves to do his best to never disobey orders again.

They are finally, for the time being, what passes as safe these days when Poe finds the General. She is gazing out the window of the Falcon, smiling sadly, like she is remembering. "General Organa?" he says finally, his throat unsticking. She drags her gaze back towards him. "Poe," she says. "At this point, I think Leia would be alright." He lingers in the doorway. chewing on the inside of his cheek. "I want to apologize," he says finally, and she smiles wryly. "For what?" the princess asks innocently and Poe wants to roll his eyes, missing the rapport they'd established. "Disobeying your orders. I didn't realize what that felt like until..." He trailed off again, and Leia nods. "Until someone you loved did it to you," she finished. 

It takes Poe a few moments to realize what that means and then he's smiling wider than he thinks he ever has. 


End file.
